Brian
"Alam kong hindi niyo pa ko pinagkakatiwalaan pero please.. Bigyan niyo ko ng chance." ''--Brian talking to Eric and the others asking for redemption1.29. Si Brian ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Sacred Heart Hospital kasama sina Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle at Omid. Personality Si Brian ay napakitaang isang masunurin at loyal na tao. Makikita na lagi niyang kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan at kaya niyang gawin lahat para dito. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, si Brian ay nasa Sacred Heart Hospital kasama sina Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle at Omid. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Pagdating ng ospital, sinalubong si Eric nang kaibigan niyang si Brian. Matapos ang konting kamustahan, pumasok na sila sa loob ng ospital kung saan sinalubong naman sila ng girlfriend ni Eric na si Maybelle at ang kapatid ni Maybelle na si Isabelle na isang nurse, si Zechariah at Omid na kaibigan din nila. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sina Raylan, Emman at Jin ay nagpaiwan kasama sina Eric upang makialam sa mga bagay bagay. Inaya ni Maybelle ang tatlo sa cafeteria upang kumain at pumunta sila kasama si Eric at Omid habang sina Zechariah at Brian ay bumalik sa labas upang maglookout. "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Sa lookout area, binigyan ni Eric si Zechariah at Brian ng makakain. Sa paguusap nila, nalaman na promise nila Maybelle at Eric sa isa't isa ang tumulong sa nangangailangan kaya pala sobrang matulungin ni Eric sa iba.Dumating si Maybelle para makibalita. Matapos ang paguusap, nabanggit ni Zechariah ang tungkol sa isang problema. Nagtaka si Eric dahil wala siya sa ospital nang nadiskubre nila ang problemang ito. Inexplain ni Maybelle ang mga detalye sa kanya. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Tulog na ang lahat maliban kay Eric at Maybelle. Posibleng nagising ang isa kina Eric, Maybelle, Zechariah, Isabelle, Omid at Brian at sinabihan ang iba na naging zombie na ang ibang mga batang narescue. Agad agad nilang inayos ang problema para hindi na kumalat ang infection. Maya maya pumasok sina Maybelle, Brian at Isabelle sa cafeteria at sinabi ang dahilan kung bakit namatay ang kanilang mga kaklase. Napagalamang si Trish ang may dahilan nang pagkamatay nilang lahat. Dito din nila nalaman na kapag namatay ang isang tao kahit hindi nakagat ay magiging zombie na rin ito. Maya maya din ay pumasok sina Eric, Zechariah at Omid upang alukin ang mga bata na maghanap ng supplies sa labas. Sinabi narin nila sa mga bata ang pagkaubos nang mga supplies kaya kailangan narin nilang maghanap nito. Nagtaka si Rei dahil bakit ang mga bata pa ang kanilang sinasama at sinabi nila na para narin makatulong sa kanila iyon. Hindi parin pumapayag si Rei pero pumayag narin ang mga bata dito. Sina Eric at Zec ang namuno sa pangunguha ng mga supplies kasama sina Eva, Raylan, Rain at Jin habang naiwan naman sina Denie at Emman upang tulungan sina Maybelle sa paglilinis nang room nina Trish. Bago umalis ay inilibing na muna nila ang apat. Habang nasa biyahe tinanong ni Eric kay Zec kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo nang kotse nila. "Chapter 21: Sawi at Pag-asa" Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo, nabanggit ni Zechariah na bago lang nila tong nakuhang kotse kaya hindi pa ito naayos ni Brian. Nakarating na sila ng ospital at napansin ni Maybelle na dalawa ang kotse nila, nalaman nila na ito pala ang kotse na naglalaman ng mga patay na kaklase ng mga bata. Nagsama samang muli lahat para ilibing ang iba pa nilang mga kaklase. Matapos nito biglang sumigaw si Brian at sinabing gumana na ang radyo at may nagsasalita dito. Hindi lumapit sa una ang mga studyante sa lungkot at pagod pero nang narinig nila kung sino ang nagsasalita ay napabalik sila ang nabuhayan nang loob. Nalaman nila na ito ay kaklase nang mga bata. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta doon at kitain ang kanilang mga kaklase. Humingi sila nang permiso kay Eric at ito ay pumayag naman. Sumama rin si Rei dahil nagbabasakaling ito na nandoon ang ibang mga sisters. Bago umalis, pinaalalahanan ni Brian si Eric tungkol sa problema nang ospital at sa kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Zechariah kapag hindi siya sumunod dito. Sinabi din ni Maybelle na suportado niya ito kahit anong desisyon nito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nababahala si Eric sa sinabi ni Brian kanina at napansin ito ni Eva, hindi niya sinabi ang totoo hanggang sa naputol ang usapan nang sinabi ni Sister Rei na pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Pagbubuksan na sana nila ito ng pintuan nang pinigilan ito ni Zechariah na galit na galit. Nagtaka sila Maybelle kung papaano niya nalaman ang mga ito dahil wala naman siya noong umalis ang mga bata. Nakita nila na kasama niya si Brian at dito napagalamang nagsumbong ito sa kanya. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nagpalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah hanggang sa nauwi sa pagkasa ni Zechariah ng baril. Humarang si Maybelle at sinabing aalis na sila ng ospital. Tinawag ni Maybelle si Isabelle pero nagdalawang isip ito dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Zec pero sa huli ay sumama ito kina Maybelle. Maging si Omid ay sumama. Naiwan sa ospital sina Zec at Brian. Pinromise ni Zec na pag nagkita sila ulit ay kalaban na ang turing nito sa kanila. Sa puregold kung nasaan sina Isabelle, Maybelle, Eric at Omid, ay seryoso ang aura. Nagtanong si Eric kung tama ba ang desisyon niyang humiwalay kina Zechariah, pinagaan naman nila ang loob niya at nagtuloy lang sila sa inuman. "Chapter 27: I Care" Habang nagbabaricade sina Maybelle at Omid, nagusap sila tungkol kay Zechariah at Brian. Inalala ni Omid kung kamusta na kaya ang dalawa nilang kaibigan. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Nang natapos nang kumain ang lahat ay nagprisinta si Isabelle na maghugas, nagalok si Aldrin ngunit mas kailangan siya sa labas kaya si Maybelle na lamang ang pumalit dito. Nagusap ang magkapatid tungkol kina Zechariah at Brian, nabahala si Maybelle kay Isabelle dahil sa pagtingin nito kay Zec pero sinigurado niya na mas mahalaga ang grupo niya ngayon kaysa sa kanila. Maya maya ay naaninag ni Eric si Brian kaya agad niyang nilapitan ito kasama sina Isabelle at Maybelle. "Chapter 29: Brian" Nakita nila si Brian na papunta sa lugar nila. Sugatan siya nang makita ng lahat kaya agad agad itong tinulungan ni Aldrin. Dumating narin sina Andrew at Rose galing sa wood shop. Pagkalapit ni Brian sa grupo, nabanggit niya na na overrun ang ospital at namatay na si Zechariah. Hindi naniniwala si Andrew sa mga sinasabi ni Brian kaya ikwinento niya lahat ng detalye kung paano na overrun ang lugar. Kahit hindi kumbinsido ang iba, pinapasok parin nila si Brian sa loob para gamutin ang kanyang mga sugat. Habang papasok ay nakita rin nina Rain, Jinnah, May at Ail si Brian at nagtataka rin ang mga ito, binilinan ni Eric si Maybelle na siya muna ang bahala sa mga bata. Matapos nito ay umalis na sila Maybelle maging sina Andrew at Rose. Sina Eric, Aldrin at Isabelle nalang ang naiwan sa drug store. Pagkalabas ng drug store nina Andrew at Rose, sinabi ni Andrew na hindi ito nagtitiwala kay Brian na sinangayunan naman ni Rose. Naputol ang usapan ng marinig ito ni Isabelle, ipinagtanggol niya ang kaibigan niya. Matapos nito ay kumuha ng makakain sina Isabelle at Rose para kay Brian habang si Andrew ay nagpahangin muna sa labas. Nagtanong ang mga bata kay Maybelle kung bakit nila pinapasok si Brian sa lugar nila, pinaliwanag naman ito ng mabuti ni Maybelle kaya napapayag din niya ang mga bata na patuluyin si ito sa kanilang lugar. Pagbalik ni Isabelle, may dala dalang na itong noodles, agad naman niyang ibinigay ito kay Brian. Maya maya ay lumabas si Eric upang asikasuhin ang tungkol sa watch tower. Kinausap niya sina Rose at Andrew patungkol rito, sinabi nila na wala silang nakitang mga kahoy roon. Maya maya ay sumingit sa usapan si Brian, sinabi niya na may alam siyang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy, kahit na walang tiwala si Andrew ay naniwala parin ang mga kaibigan ni Brian. Naghanda na sila Andrew, Rose , Aldrin, Eric at Brian upang umalis habang si Isabelle ay nagpaiwan para sabihan ang iba tungkol sa plano. Maya maya ay umalis na ang lima, tinuro ni Brian ang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy siyang nakita. Habang nasa biyahe, nagtataka sila kung bakit walang mga zombies sa daan hanggang sa destinasyon nila, sinabi na lamang nila na sinswerte sila. Pagbaba nila ng van, tinanong nila si Brian kung nasaan na ang mga kahoy na nakita niya, hindi ito nagsalita hanggang sa pinatulog ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat. Matapos itali ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat, tinanong ni Brian kung nasaan si Zechariah, sinabi ng mga kasamahan nito na papunta na ito sa Puregold. Nagtaka ang mga kasamahan ni Brian kung bakit hindi nalang nila patayin ang apat, hindi ito sinagot ni Brian at sinabing magiwan na lamang sila ng zombies sa paligid. Matapos nito ay sumunod na sina Brian pabalik ng grocery store. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Sinabihan ni Isabelle sina Omid, Raylan at Ronn na maglookout muna sa labas dahil umalis sina Eric, Aldrin, Andrew, Rose at Brian para maghanap ng kahoy. Kinabahan si Maybelle para kina Eric, sinigurado ni Isabelle na armado ang mga ito nung umalis. Hindi parin nawala ang kaba ni Maybelle sa kabila ng mga sinabi ni Isabelle kaya inaya na lamang ni Isabelle ang kanyang kapatid na kumain. Nabanggit ni Isabelle ang grupo nina Eric noong nagsasagutan sila ni Zechariah. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Dinala na sina Maybelle at Isabelle kung nasaan sina Zechariah at Omid. Nakita nila si Omid na duguan at may saksak sa tiyan. Dahil dito nagusap ang tatlo at sinubukan nilang ibalik ang dating Zechariah. Dito nalaman na dahil sa selos kay Eric kaya naging ganito si Zechariah. Matapos ang rebelasyon na ito, sinabihan ni Isabelle si Zechariah na nangdamay pa siya ng iba, dahil dito nauwi ito sa tutukan ng baril hanggang sa nabaril niya si Isabelle sa balikat. Hindi parin nagpaawat si Isabelle sa pangsusumbat kay Zechariah kaya balak na sana itong barilin pa ni Zechariah nang dumating na sina Eric, Rose, Andrew at Aldrin at binaril ang dalawang kasama ni Zechariah habang si Zec naman ay nabaril sa paa. Matapos nito ay napagalamang pinilit lamang si Brian na gawin ang pinapagawa ni Zechariah kaya naging kakampi narin ito nina Eric. Habang naguusap ang dalawang panig, hindi namalayan ng lahat na may zombie na nakapasok nang lugar at nakagat si Aldrin na siyang ikinagulat ng lahat. Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat, ginamit ni Zechariah ang pagkakataong ito para gantihan si Brian. Ginilitan niya ito sa leeg na siyang ikinamatay nito. Matapos itong gawin ni Zechariah ay tumakbo ito na siya namang hinabol ni Eric. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Zechariah ''(Alive) Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat, ginamit ni Zechariah ang pagkakataon para gantihan si Brian. Ginilitan niya ito sa leeg na siyang ikinamatay nito. * The Rescuers (Jack , Warren, and Samuel) (Zombified) Cinlear up ng Rescuers and grocery store nang nirescue nila si Eric sa lugar at kasama sa mga napuruhan ay ang zombified na Brian. Trivia *It is revealed on "Brian" that Maybelle had a crush on Brian.